Butterfly Magic!
by MarinuDesu
Summary: Hi! First story! Nervous! :S Okay so the story is about four girls that decide to go to the BLEACH universe to have some fun! RenjixOC, UlquiorraxOC.
1. Adventure starts

Ch.1

In an apartment building there was a girl with dirt blond hair and blue eyes and said girl were wrapping up small boxes in different colored papers."Summers here…..Alices here aaaaand Sandras here! What more do I need?" Her blue eyes scanned the small room. "Where the wild roses grow" boomed from her speakers.

"When he knocked on my door and entered the room, my trembling subsided in his insuring brace. He would be my first man and with a careful hand he wiped out the tears that ran down my face. They call me the wild rooose. But my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me that I do not know for my name was Elisa Day." The girl sang along.

"Sunny! Can you turn it down?" The girls mother said when she opened the door to the girls room. Sunny turned the volume down and looked at her mother. Her mother looked around the her daughters room.

"I'm going to workout, you will stay at your dads place tonight, right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes! Me, Sandra, Summers and Alice are staying at dads place for a couple of days." Sunny said with a smile.

"Ok good…and please clean your room before you leave. It looks like a hurricane just came trough." Her mother said before she close the door.

With slightly wide eyes, Sunny looked around her room. Clothes on the floor, the Tv, even on the lamp in the ceiling. Books were lying in a mess by the bookshelf. Not in, by the bookshelf. Stuffed animals everywhere and her pillows and covers were next to her bed. Probably she kicked it off when she was sleeping. Papers of different colors, sizers, tape and gift band were on her desk with a blue back pack.

Sunny sighed and grabbed all the clothes and all the other crap and threw them into her closet. When she turned back to her bag, the closet door opened and all the clothes fell out. It took some tries but eventually her closet cooperated and stayed closed.

Sunny narrowed her eyes and slowly backed away from her closet.

"Good. Now, stay there for the next few days." Sunny said to her closet then she tuned around with a face screaming "Victory" but that face quickly turned into an annoyed frown when she heard the unmistakable sound of everything you own falling out of a closet.

She looked up onto the ceiling with a "you got to be kidding me" look. Sighing she turned her head down to look at the mess on the floor.

"This is going to take some time." Sunny said before she started picking up the things to put them back where they originally were suppose to be. To think that she if she had done that when her mother asked her she would have saved 40 minutes.

In another part of the world…..More specifically 30 minutes away by car…..

"She's late." A girl with raven colored dreads that went to her waist said. She was sitting on a stone stairs. She was wearing green long shorts, a white top and a black hood blazer with green converse.

"And your shocked?" Said a girl with coco colored skin and waist long dark brown hair. She was leaning on the rail to the stairs. She had a red short skirt, white top, black belt that was hanging on her hips and a blue short sleeved cardigan with white sandals.

"Not really." The raven said.

"She has been begging us for weeks to have a sleepover and when we finally have it she is late!" The third girl said. She was pale and skinny with half long blond hair. Short neon pink shorts with a yellow top and white converse with multi colored …"things" on them.

"SANDRA, ALICE, SUMMERS!" All the girls turned to the road and saw said girl running towards them waving her hand smiling. She was wearing black long shorts, blue ballet shoes a light blue top with a white cardigan. Her hair was in a ponytail by the side of her head and a light blue ribbon was tied to the pony tail.

"Sorry I'm late!" She smiled goofily.

"Seriously Sunny, we've waited for almost 45 minutes!" The Raven named Sandra said.

"Hehe sorry my mom forced me to clean." Sunny said scratching the back of her head. "Let's go inside shall we?"

Sunny walked passed her irritated friends, up the stairs and to the door.

When they got inside they were shown to the room of which they would be staying. The room was actually just the living room. There was a big TV, fireplace, small table with two big beige sofas.

"Heeeere we will be staying! My dad won't be back for 3 weeks!" Sunny said to her friends.

"Nice I guess… What exactly do you want us to do for 3 weeks? Before the end of the second week we will probably try and kill each other!" Sandra said.

"I know, IF we stay in this house for 3 weeks that most probably would happen, I agree." Sunny said walking over the

"If?" The coco colored girl named Alice asked.

"Yes, if. We're leaving tonight sometime and we will have an amazing, magical adventure and maybe we will even find our true loves! Sunny answered in a dreamy way.

"And exactly how and where are we going?" Alice

"We're going to the BLEACH universe!" Sunny exclaimed to her friends.

There was complete silence in the room. You could here the ghost of Sunny's grandfather wandering the halls.

"So what should we eat?" Alice asked turning to the other girls.

"I want popcorn!" Summers said.

"What movie should we watch with that? I vote for horror!" Sandra said.

As the girls left the room and went into the kitchen to fix the popcorns, Sunny could here their voices getting further and further away. She could feel a snowstorm behind her and she could have sworn that she saw a penguin in the corner of her eye.

"GIRLS I'M SERIOUS! LISTEN TO ME!" Sunny screamed running after her friends.

Time passing!

"Okay now that everyone has popcorn…." Sunny said to her friends that had taken their seats in the sofa. Each one with a big bowl of popcorn."…let's begin!"

She walked over to her bag and pulled out three little boxes, each wrapped in a specific color. Each box was put on the table in front of the girls. Green box for Sandra, pink box for Alice and a yellow box for Summers.

"Go on open them!" Sunny said impatiently.

The three girls took their boxes and opened them slowly just to torment Sunny who couldn't seem to hold her excitement.

"You know what? I think we should wait with opening these." Sandra said smirking at the wide eyed Sunny.

The other two saw what she was doing and decided to play along.

"Yes I agree, we should wait until we are trying to kill each other. If we do we might just not kill each other." Summers said

"I too agree." Alice said.

"Good then it is decided." Sandra said.

Sunny watched her friends in horror and disbelief.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" Sunny screamed stealing the boxes from her friends and tore of the paper. "HA! Now they are open!"

"Geez relax would ya. We were just joking." Sandra said taking her box from Sunny's hand.

The other two took their boxes and they all opened them.

Inside the boxes there were necklaces. Butterfly shaped necklaces to be more exact. Silver framed butterflies. The wings looked like they were made out of glass with some kind of liquid in them. The liquids had different color depending on the girl. Sandra's was baby green, Summer's baby yellow and Alice's was baby pink.

"Awww they are adorable!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why so suddenly?" Summers asked.

"I was googleing around and found this site that would make magical jewelry for a small price! You tell them what kind of function you want from you jewelry and they make it. The next day it will be on your front door step! Can you believe it?" Sunny explained happily.

"No." Her friends said unison, looking at her with a "You got to be kidding me!" look.

"Sunny, you just waisted you money. These necklaces will not, I repeat, will NOT take us to another world." Sandra said.

"Sorry Sunny but I agree with Sandra." Said Alice.

"…Yeah well…. I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Sunny said pointing her finger at Sandra and Alice.

"Oh yeah?" Sandra said.

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"…You must promise me something…."

"What?"

"You must promise me that tonight when you go to bed you MUST think about bleach, ok? Nothing else but bleach! You understand?" Sunny said with an unusual serious face.

"Sunny you can't be…" Sandra started.

"PROMISE!" Sunny interrupted.

"I promise." Summers said with a smile. "But you have to show me some bleach first because I have never really seen it."

"Of course, of course thank you Summers! Alice?"

"I guess it can't hurt."

"YAAAY THANK YOU GUYS!"

"Aw come on this is ridiculous!" Sandra jumped in.

"Please Sandra it's only one night." Sunny pleaded.

"No, I don't want to."

"Come on Sandra it's only one night what the harm?" Summers said.

Sandra looked from Summers to Sunny who had her best "kicked puppy" look.

"Ghaaaa FINE! ONE night! No more! And if nothing happens I will hit you HARD on the head! Understand?"

"YAAAAAY thanks Kami! Thanks everyone!" Sunny screamed hugging her friends to oblivion.

"But I have a question!" Summers said.

"Yes?" Sunny said

"Why bleach? Why not somewhere else?"

"Because…" Sunny said, dragging out the word. "One, Alice isn't into many animus unlike you and me, Sandra. Two, we all like bleach and three…." She said pointing at Alice "…Renji…" then she pointed her finger at herself "…Grimmjow…" and to Sandra. "…Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Gin, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ichigo, Hirako, Zangetsu, Hichigo ."

"Wow… Decision angst?" Alice asked Sandra.

Sandra just shrugged her shoulders. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Alice answered.

"Exactly." Sandra said with a smug look on her face.

"But what about me?" Summers asked.

The other three girls turned to Summers.

"Yeah okay so you don't really have a ''reason'' to go there but I'm sure you will find it interesting and who knows we might find a "reason" just for you." Sunny said winking to her friend

1 horror movie and 3 bleach episodes later.

"TIME TO START OUR ADVENTURE! Everyone go to sleep and DON'T think about anything else then bleach. God knows what happens if you do. Oh and pack some stuff into your bags. You know good-to-have-stuff and sleep with it on your back. That's what I'm doing. Oh and one last thing! We might not end up there together per say so once you get there go to Uruhara Kisuke's shop. All right then I have nothing more to say so good night and see you at Uruhara's" Sunny said hoping into her bed with her back to the girls and Byakuya Kuchiki's haori on. She put it on so that she may get the attention of shinigamis when they are in spirit for, since there is no guaranty that the girls would be able to see them.

Summers, Alice and Sandra stood dumbfounded by Sunny's bed before Summers turned around to make a bag of her own.

"You seriously doing that?" Sandra asked.

Summers stopped packing and turned to Sandra.

"Better safe then sorry as Sunny says." Summers answered with a smile and returned to packing.

Alice thought a bit about it and then she as well started packing.

"You too?" Sandra said turning this time to Alice.

"Well yeah. Sunny sound very sure about this and I would like to be safe rather then sorry." Alice answered.

Sandra just took her cellphone with her and went to bed.

After packing Summers and Alice too got into their beds and went to sleep.

All the girls were fast asleep and the only thing that could be heard was the clock ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, ….tick …..tock …tick ….…tock …..tick …..tock and the clock strikes 12. Suddenly four grate light shone through out the house making it glow in blue, pink, yellow and green. Then as fast as it came it was gone and so was also four young girls.


	2. Meeting the cast

I forgot the disclaimer thing in the first chapter so I will have to do it now :P

I don't own bleach or any of it's characters except Sandra, Alice, Sunny and Summers! They belong to me... I OWN THEIR SOULS MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This disclaimer is for all chapters! ^u^

_"Speaking japanese" :)_

"Speaking English" :)

Thank you "Silversyster" for being my first reviewer :D

And thank you to "Aino-Rekishi" for being my second reviewer :D

Ch.2

"_…you okay_?"

Alice could hear someone close to her talking but she was to tired to focus on who or what he or she was saying.

"_Excuse me are you okay_?" The person said

Alices started to get annoyed. 'Who dares to annoy me in the morning by talking ruberish?" Alice thought. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw a girl with short black hair, wearing a school uniform.

Alice point of view!

'Who the hell is this?' I looked around franticly. 'Oh my god! Sunny truly sent us to the bleach universe!' I started to go into a panic state. I even think I started to hyperventilate. The girl who had been talking to me had started talking again. Sunny had been speaking random japanese on a few occasions so I recognized the language the girl was using. Yupp... she was japanese. She sounded worried, probably because a random girl has started hyperventilate. The girl was shouting something and I struggled to calm down so that I could figure out what she was saying. Then I heard something that made me lose my breath.

"_Ichigo you know english right?_" The girl screamed.

'Ichigo? She just said Ichigo!' I looked up and true to my ears, Kurosaki Ichigo was walking this way and he wasn't alone.

"_Hi Tatsuki! Who's the girl?_" Ichigo said

'So this girl is Tatsuki? If Sunny finds out I didn't know that then she will yell at me again' Looking past Ichigo I really felt like pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. I couldn't look away from the body tattooed red head of my dreams!

"_I don't know. I don't think she know japanese_" Tatsuki said

Ichigo sat down in front of me and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Ichigo. What is your name?" Ichigo said stretching out his hand to shake mine.

Ichigo's point of view.

I was on my way to Urahara's shop with Renji to meet up with the shinigamis sent by soul society, when I heard Tatsuki call for me. I could see her by a tree and next to her sat a girl who looked foreign with her coco skin and her dark hair. Curious and the fact that we had time before we were suppose to meet Urahara and the others, I went over there. Tatsuki told me that the girl seemed confused and didn't seem to know japanese. So I sat down in front of the girl and introduced myself. The girl didn't seem to see me, in fact she actually craned her neck a bit so that she could see behind me. When I turned around to see what she was looking at then the only thing I saw was Renji.

"Don't worry. He's harmless. What is your name?" I tried, thinking that the girl might have thought he was yakuza or something with all his tattoos. But the girl just turned her head to the ground and smiled and I believe I saw a small blush on her face.

"I know. I was just surprised."

"Are you lost? Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I'm…I'm actually not quite sure why I am here. But yes I am lost. All I know is that this is your school." Alice said glancing at Renji

"Okay…" I said I too glancing at Renji "…Is there anywhere you want to go? Somewhere we can take you"

"Yes, YES can you please take me to Urahara Kisuke's shop?"

Third point of view.

Ichigo and Renji eyes widened. Why would this girl need to go to Urahara? If she was lost then shouldn't she want to go to the police or something?

"Why do you want to go to Urahara's shop?" Renji asked.

Alice started to blush a strong color of red. Having Renji speak to her was unbelievable even more so then the fact that he knows english. Alice was getting very nervous with him there but now he was speaking to her! She tried to remember what he had asked but it proved to be harder then expected with him glaring down at her.

"I..I..I am suppose to meet my friends there."

"Your friends?" Ichigo jumped in seeing that the girl was getting uncomfortable with Renji's glare.

Having Ichigo taking over the conversation helped a lot. Alice decided to just focus on the carrot tops brown eyes and then maybe she wouldn't react so much to Renji.

"Yes…We decided that if we get split up then we would meet at Urahara Kisuke's shop." Alice explained.

"Okay let's go meet your friends at Kisuke's shop" Ichigo said getting up. He reach out a hand to Alice and smiled.

Looking at the hand and then followed it up to Ichigo's face.

"Don't worry I don't bite. Come on I'll take you to your friends." He said.

Alice smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Oh… I didn't catch your name?" He said pulling her up.

"Hehe sorry. My name is Alice. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too! The girl over there is Tatsuki…" He said pointing at said girl.

"Hello nice to meet you." Alice said stretching her hand out to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki took it with a smile. She kinda guessed what the girl said. Of course she knew some english. Can't live in this world if you don't know at least a little.

"…And the red pineapple over there is Renji." Ichigo said pointing at Renji.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you." Alice said shyly reaching out her hand to Renji.

Renji took it with a small blush that would have made Alice very happy if she had seen it but she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Nice to meet you." Renji mumbled scratching the back of his head.

'Now this is interesting!' Ichigo thought looking at the two. Ichigo smirked before whispering something to Tatsuki who looked the two over. She smiled and whispered something back. After that she quietly sneaked away while Ichigo picked up a bag that was lying by the tree where the girl had sat.

"Here you go Alice." Ichigo said handing her the bag, getting a small "Thank you" in return. He then turned to Renji.

"_I leave her in your care then. Make sure she reaches the shop safely._" Ichigo said smirking running after Tatsuki.

"_HEY WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_" Renji screamed after the carrot who turned around to give him wink before running after Tatsuki again.

"Aaaa okay… so… I guess I'll be taking you to Kiskue's. Follow me." The red head said to Alice walking of towards the gate.

Alice wasn't sure what had just happened but she was going to Urahara and the one and only Renji was personally taking her there. They would be walking together, next to each other….alone. She started blushing like mad, squeezing the life out of her bag.

"HEY! YOU COMING?" Renji shouted when he noticed the girl hadn't moved an inch.

Renji's loud voice woke her up out of her daze and she ran after him.

The walk was pretty quiet. Alice was nervous.

'What should I say?….I wish Sunny or Sandra or… ANYONE I knew were here with me. To help me' Alice thought throwing small glanced at Renji.

After a while Renji decided to break the silence.

"So where do you come from?" He asked. 'Might as well get to know her, at least a bit before she leaves with her friends.' He thought.

"I-a I'm from a small town in England. You probably don't know about it" Alice answered.

"Alright. So how old are you?" Renji asked.

"17." Alice put it nice and simple.

"Why did you and your friends choose Urahara-san's shop to meet up? How did you get separated anyways?" He asked.

The girl hesitated to answer and she slowed down a bit. Making Renji slightly suspicious.

'Should I tell him the truth? No I shouldn't do that! Not until I've spoken to the others.' Alice thought. "It was my cousin's idea to meet there as for why we got separated I can't say." Alice answered hoping Renji wouldn't push the matter.

"Is that so?" Renji looked down at the girl next to him with sharp evaluating eyes. She looked very ordinary except she was taller the average japanese girls. When he looked her in the eye he didn't need to look down as much as when he looked at Rukia or Orihime, no he was close to looking straight ahead actually. You could tell that she was foreign but other then that she was normal. She had normal clothes, normal hair, normal personality. Nothing special….

….

….

….

…..Except she was beautiful….

The rest of the walk was quiet. Alice kept glancing at Renji and when he caught her she started blushing like mad and quickly turn away which in turn made Renji blush and look away.

"We're here." Renji said.

Alice looked forward and true to his words there it was. Outside Shinto was swinging his bat and Ururu sweeping the ground. Who knows why! After all it's clean! The two kids noticed them and Shinto started shouting in japanese.

"_Freeloader is that your girlfriend?_" Jinto screamed. Renji's blush now matched his hair. He took a small peak at Alice who looked at him innocently. _'Of course she would be calm. She doesn't understand what he just said_.' Renji thought looking at her calm face. Renji could feel small butterflies in his stomach at the thought of her being his girlfriend.

"_No way it's true! Why would a girl like that go for a freeloader like you?_" Jinto asked before running away from a VERY angry red head.

Alice stopped walking while Renji started fighting with Jinto because Jinto called him a freeloader again. At least she thinks he said freeloader.

While the two were fighting Alice looked around to see if she saw Sandra, Sunny or Summers. But there was only Renji, Jinto and Ururu there.

'Maybe they are lost? Or maybe they ended up further away then I did. Maybe they don't have anyone to show them the way. Only Sunny knows japanese but Sandra and Summer can only rely on Urahara's name to get here. If they are to far away then maybe there is no one that knows where it is.' She thought.

"_Oh my my my what do we have here?_"

Alice heard someone say from the shop. Urahara had come out to see what the ruckus was all about.

_"Urahara-san, this is Alice she is suppose to meet her friends here but she didn't know the way so I showed her._" Renji said walking so that he was standing next to Alice.

_"Is that so?"_ Kiskue said putting his fan in front of his face while he evaluated the girl. Then he put on a big smile and waved the fan in her direction._ "Hello there miss! I'm Urahara Kiskue and this is my shop"_

The girl smiled guessing that he just introduced himself.

_"She doesn't know japanese."_ Renji said.

_"Oh my that is not good. How can a young girl such as her run around without knowing any japanese?"_ Urahara asked.

_"We found her outside of Ichigo's school. When I asked her why they were meeting here, how she got here or how she and her friends got separated, her answer was that her cousin decided for them to meet here but she couldn't say how they got separated."_ Renji explained.

_"Hmm so meeting here was the cousin's idea? And she doesn't know how they got separated?"_ Kiskue asked.

_"That's right."_ Renji answered

_"Sounds like this cousin knew they were going to be separated, don't you think so?"_

_"Well yeah it sounds like it but…"_ Renji thought a bit and then turned to Alice. "Did you know you were going to be separated?"

"We weren't 100% sure so she said to meet here just in case."

Renji turned back to Uruhara and they started speaking in japanese again.

Kiskue kept looking at Alice now and then. After a while Urahara rose and showed them inside.

When they got inside Renji showed Alice to a room in the back. She sat down on a small pillow by a table. Renji and Urahara left her there alone and went into another room.

After sitting there alone for felt like hours, Urahara and Renji returned and they had something with them. They sat down across from Alice and Urahara handed her a black pill. She looked at Urahara and then at Renji. Renji opened his mouth and threw in and swallowed an imaginary pill to show her what to do. She hesitantly put the pill in her mouth and swallowed. First everything seemed fine but after a few seconds the room started spinning and and colors were exploding in front of her eyes like fireworks. She stood up, feeling claustrophobic unable to breath. Her legs were wobbly as she tried to grab anything to keep herself standing. She was getting nauseous and was dry heaving. After that everything went black. Alice didn't even notice when she fell and two strong arms caught her mid fall.

I will start working on chapter 3 as soon as I can! :D :D :D HUGS FOR EVERYONE!


	3. Battles and reunion

Hi :D Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it ^u^

When it's Sandra POV then _"This is japanese"_

Don't think there will be to many question marks but if you find any, tell me and I'll see if I can fix it. :)

I don't own BLEACH or any of it's characters. But Sandra, Alice, Summers and Sunny belong to me.

* * *

><p>With Sandra<p>

Sandra was sleeping soundly under the shadow of an oak tree. But all good things must end sometime. Feeling that she wasn't on a soft bed, Sandra opened her eyes to see the clear blue sky. 'Hm? Blue?' She rose from her spot on the ground and looked around. "They did NOT dump me by the river!" She burst out angrily for she was indeed by a river looking…place… "Ha ha very funny you guys! Did you really think I would buy this?" Sandra shouted out to her friends that she believed were hiding somewhere. "I don't know how you got me to the river without me waking up, good job with that, but I'm still not buying it!"

After a while and no answer Sandra started searching for her friends. She had been walking around looking for them for quite a while but hadn't found anything or anyone. Very soon buildings came into view. They were not very big. Just average size but they were REALLY packed together! Non of them hardly had any garden. They had a patch of grass by the front door. Hardly enough to call garden. The street was very small so she didn't think many people used it. Maybe she was on a backstreet?

Sandra was getting anxious. She didn't recognize anything. But she wasn't ready to believe in the magical necklace just yet. Speaking of the necklace. Sandra looked at hers. It was empty. The green liquid was gone so now it was just a simple silver butterfly with transparent wings. She admitted to herself that it was weird but came to the conclusion that Sunny, Alice or Summers must have just changed the necklace while she was sleeping… She also came to the conclusion that they must have drugged her. Yes that's it! Alice had put something in her popcorns and then they had dumped her in a part of town she has never seen. Was there a China Town where she lived? Sandra asked herself this question when she came to a larger street that was full of people. Asian people.

As she walked down the street people started looking strangely at her. And no wonder, all she was wearing was a small white linen and lime green short shorts. Her PJ's in other words. Feeling very self aware Sandra started to walk faster hoping to find anything that will direct her back home were she will find her friends laughing their asses off and then she will kill them. Brutally and gory. Saw style. Yes that is what she will do. Feeling very determent Sandra smirked and headed of into a random direction. Her head full with painful evil ways to take revenge on her "friends".

* * *

><p>With Alice.<p>

"Oy Urahara! Is she o.k? Will that thing really work?" Renji asked sitting on the floor holding an unconscious Alice in his arms, his voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry Abarai-kun! The girl is fine. She is suppose to do… that." Urahara said smiling waving his fan. "But there is something that worries me." Renji looked at Urahara confused.

''What is it?"

"Her friends." He said. The waving had stopped and Urahara was now looking very seriously at Renji. "We should find them. If they are like her then they might end up in trouble." Urahara then looked at Alice. "Then we have to find out how they got here. The pill she ate will help us with that." As he finished talking a black cat jumped up on the round table.

"I can find her friends if you know what they look like." The cat said.

"That would be highly appreciated, Yoruichi-san." Urahara said looking at the cat known as Yoruichi. "But we have to wait until the young girl wakes up since we don't know what they look like. Her cousin probably looks a lot like her. Cousins often do. But that in itself is to little to go after." He turned to Renji. "You can put her i the bedroom so that she can rest in peace" Renji easily lifted Alice from the floor and walked into the bedroom that Urahara had pointed too. Slightly uncomfortable with Uraharas "rest in peace" comment.

He slowly put Alice down on the mattress. After putting a warm blanket over her, he decided to stay in the room next to her. In case she woke up.

After sitting there for a few hours Renji was starting to doze of. Then suddenly Alice flew up from the mattress. Renji jumped 3 feet before he realized that it was just Alice.

"Hey you scared me." He said with a smile. But he didn't get a reply and Alice didn't move either. "Are you o.k?" Still no movement what so ever. "Oy?" He said pretty loud putting his hand on her shoulder. Alice's arms flew up when he touched her and Renji shot back to the wall where he had been sitting. This whole thing was reminding him of a scary movie Ichigo once showed him.

"No… No frogs… I want… Renji… lollipop…" Alice said before falling straight back down on the mattress again snoring slightly. Renji sat there dumfounded. She had been dreaming? And she had been dreaming of HIM? She wanted him to give her a lollipop? Renji thought before turning red as his hair when he came up with another reason for her choice of words. Deciding he needed some air, Renji left the sleeping beauty alone and went outside.

As he walked out he saw a note on the door. 'Hello !…' Renji visibly tensed as he read the nickname he's gotten. 'Yoruichi, Tessai-san and myself have gone out for an arrand. Take care of the young girl until we return. Not that I need to ask you, hm? :)' After reading the note, Renji's blush returned in a lighter tone to his cheeks and he crumbled the note. He opened the door and walked out.

It was dark outside and the sky was clear and cowered with stars. "Must had been in there longer then I thought" Renji said to himself. He was sitting on the porch thinking about everything and nothing. Thoughts about Alice showed up. Where could she have come from? There was something weird about that girl. As he was lost in his own thoughts, an immense reatsu pressure appeared. It was heading his way. Jumping of the porch and out of his gigai, Renj jumped into the sky and made himself ready for whatever was to come.

Then all of a sudden a man appeared a few feet away. He had long blond hair and a white shinigami pants with a white coat and a sword on his hip. The man had a bone helmet or hairband thingy on his head with horns and a whole through his chest. Renji tensed. This man was strong. He could feel it. "Hey bro! I guess I found something fun. Hope you're strong enough so I won't get bored." The man said with a mocking smile. Renji didn't like that smile one bit!

"So you're a Arrancar?"

"That's right bro. And now I will kill ya. But don't die to fast. It won't be fun otherwise." The Arrancar said before he charged at Renji who was taken a back and barely manage to defend himself. The arrancar had used his hands to attack instead of his sword. Renji just knew this was going to be a tuff battle.

* * *

><p>With Sandra.<p>

"Okay… I give… I give up!" Sandra said trough pants. "Where the hell am I?" She had been walking all day but still didn't recognize anything. Now the sun had sat and everything was dark. "…Okay let's say I am in the bleach universe, which I'm not, then… what should I do? Right! Go find Urahara's shop… Where is it?"

Suddenly a big crash could be heard not far from her! You could even see some smoke rising. Not much but still something.

Now Sandra was no fool and she knew that what ever made that sound this late at night wasn't a good thing. But still, she was alone, hungry and lost. How much worse could it get? + If it against all odds was something, you know, like an accident, the police would go there and she could get help!

With positive thoughts in her head Sandra reluctantly walked towards the smoke.

She was getting closer to the smoke quickly and then another crash was heard as she was closing in on a corner. She slowed down starting to rethink her options. But before she had time to go through them all she heard many smaller crashes that seemed to get closer. Slowly she looked behind the corner and if she had faster reflexes she would have jumped ten feet when something black flew past her and into a metal fence.

If Sandra had any doubt about the magical necklace before then they flew out the window when she saw what had flown past her. There in the rubbled fence lay Kurosaki Ichigo. Sandra's jaw fell open and her eyes widened so much that she thought that her eyes would jump out of her eye sockets. Then she turned her head back down towards the road as she heard steps approaching.

Grimmjow, THEE Grimmjow was walking this way with that crazy grin on his face like he had just gotten exactly what he had wanted for Christmas! She quickly drew her head back and slid down the wall. To make herself as small as possible. She could hear him. Looking over at Ichigo she saw that he hadn't moved an inch. Sandra remembered this episode. Any second now Grimmjow would walk up to Ichigo pull him up and start beeting the crap out of him while laughing like a maniac. And true that. Grimmjow showed up and started beeting Ichigo with his fists.

Sandra watched in horror and the scene. It's one think seeing it on a computer or TV when it is animated but she wasn't watching it on her computer! Grimmjow and Ichigo did NOT look animated. They looked real! Which made it all the more terrifying.

Ichigo was really getting his ass kicked! She wondered why he hadn't dropped his sword yet or why he wasn't unconscious or why he didn't get permanent brain damage with all those powerful hits to the head. Suddenly Grimmjow punched Ichigo so hard he flew into the air.

When Grimmjow turned around to jump after him she could have sworn their eyes meet for a brief second before he disappeared.

Another crash was heard and Sandra looked around the corned at Grimmjow in the sky and Ichigo on the ground.

"_Is this all there is to a Bankai?_" Grimmjow said "_Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!_"

Sandra didn't understand what he was saying but she knew what he was saying thanks to her memory and thanks to her being the biggest BLEACH fan out of all of the girls and had seen and read this episode a few times. She looked at the smoke she knew hid Ichigo from view.

"_Is your speed the only thing that Bankai increases?_" Grimmjow continued. Probably trying to get a reaction out of Ichigo.

Ichigo gave no indication of even being there…

…

…

It was quiet for a while until…

"_Getsuga TENSHOU!_" Sandra heard Ichigo scream and then she saw the wave of red and black fly towards Grimmjow!

* * *

><p>With Alice<p>

Alice slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Thinking that everything had been a dream she decided that she better get up and get ready for the day so after stretching and jawing Alice got up of the futon (not realizing that she was waaaay closer to the ground then she usually was) and made her way to the outside and once again she didn't notice that the door opened by puling it to the side. She didn't notice these things because she was on auto pilot, like when you just woke up in the morning and you start going through your morning rituals without really thinking about it.

But auto pilot or not, sooner or later you will start smelling a rat when you can't find the bathroom. Alice walked around still half awake when she heard a loud racket behind one of the doors. Her curiosity made her open the door. The door led to the outside. She walked out but didn't see anything that could make any loud noises.

"LIMIT, RELEASE!" She heard someone scream from… above her? She looked up and there she saw Renji surrounded by some kind of blue light. Then her face turned from that of wonder and amazement to that of horror when she saw a big white bull thing with legs and long blond hair! The bulls shoulder was smoking. Like someone tried to put him on fire.

"In order to avoid unnecessarily influencing spirits in the real world, captains and vice-captains of the 13 Protection Squads have their reiatsu drastically limited by means of a seal, unique to their squad, before we came here." Renji had spoken. Alice was amazed! Not only because she could see his bankai and because her dream had been real but she could understand him! She knew what he was saying.

"The total amount of power sealed in 80% of our maximum." Renji continued. "…In other words, we're all…" He started, swinging Zambimaru forward making it fly at an amazing speed towards the bull. Zambimaru tried to bite down on the bull but it thrusted it's arms up keeping the snakes jaws open but it couldn't stop the snake's powerful blow from pushing him backwards. Alice never really thought much about Renji's bankai but seeing it here, like this was truly amazing. IT was truly amazing!

"…five times stronger now!" She could hear him scream before Zambimaru bit down on the bull who flew across the sky. Alice could hardly see it but she could tell that it was injured badly and was bleeding a lot. This she knew mostly from her memories of the episode rather then by the sight she had which was quite poor and right now she was very happy about that. The further away that things was the better she would feel.

"HIKOTSU TAIHOU!" Renji screamed making her look back at him as he swinged his sword back for a final attack.

Zambimaru started splitting into pieces and the space in-between the bones was glowing reddish pink. Alice knew this attack. Zambimaru would open his jaws and a big red beam of some sort would fly out of it! And there it comes! The giant red beam blasted through the sky and towards the retreating bull with a giant roar. She could hear his screams as the beam vaporized him. She felt sort of sorry for him but it was either him or Renji and he was a bad guy who came to kill Renji so she shouldn't feel bad for him. She knew that but it was hard not to after hearing him scream.

She was pulled back from her thoughts when she saw Renji fall from the sky but landed safely on the ground a bit away from her. Pieces of Zambimaru started falling all around him. She quickly ran to him but slowed down when she heard him mumble to himself. He mustn't have noticed her even being there. Thinking that running straight at him wasn't the best idea she slowly down until she stopped a few feet from him.

While Renji talked to himself Alice just stood there. Unsure on what to do. She wanted to run over to ask how he felt. To ask if he was ok but was unsure on how to approach. She could understand him. This she knew but she didn't know if HE will understand HER. During the time she had her inner turmoil Renji had returned Zambimaru to his original form before walking of somewhere.

Seeing him walk away Alice thought "Screw it! Understanding me or not, I don't wanna be left here alone!" And so she ran after him.

* * *

><p>Renji POV<p>

"Damn that was to close! I got lucky that the limit release surprised him enough to give me an opening. If I'd been at full strength from the start, I might not have won. Are all of these damned Arrancar so powerful? Of so… You're in trouble, Ichigo!" I had to go make sure Ichigo was alright. Out of all of us he was the most inexperienced and stupid during battles. Just jumping in without thinking. I felt Ichigo's reiatsu. He wasn't that far away and he was in battle. I got up and made my way towards him.

"RENJI!" Hearing an unfamiliar voice I spun around seeing the girl running towards me. She must have awoken during the battle. She stopped in front of me. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Suddenly she closed her eyes tightly and stood up as straight as she could. "Are you ok?" She finally said. I was a bit taken a back at that. She was worried about me? That was what she had such big problem saying? "I'm fine, thank you." I said smiling. She looked at me a bit shocked. "You understand me?" She asked. Then I remembered that we had some communication problems yesterday. Now her fish imitation made sense. "Yes it's a long story, can I tell you later? I have to go see if a friend of mine is ok." With that I turned around to continue towards Ichigo when I felt a tug on my clothes. The girl, Alice, had grabbed my sleeve and was looking right at me. "Can I come with you?"

**'Come with me? Come with me? No you can not! It might get dangerous! I don't know what will happen once I reach Ichigo. I might be unable to protect you.'** Is what I should have said to her but with her pleading eyes looking straight into mine, how could I refuse? So here we were walking down the streets to where Ichigo was. The reiatsu that was battling Ichigo was gone so Ichigo must have won. There was no reason to stress. We were soon there and Ichigo's reiatsu was intact.

* * *

><p>Sandra POV!<p>

'HOLY CRAP! This is amazing!' Against my better judgement I had walked closer to Ichigo and Grimmjow to get a better look. I knew that there would be no more explosions or fighting 'cause Tousen had arrived and that means Grimmjow's fun was over.

_"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow"_ He said. I still didn't understand a thing. It was just gibberish to my ears but thank GOD for my bleach obsession period. It wasn't as bad as it was about a year ago but the memories still remains from that time. _"Tousen!"_ Grimmjow said shocked as he sheeted his sword. I couldn't hear it properly but I was pretty sure Ichigo had the same reaction. Then I heard him mumble something. Think I heard him say something about Aizen but I couldn't be sure. Looking back at the duo in the sky I waited for them to leave.

_"Why the hell're you here?"_ Grimmjow said sounding a bit like a child that had been caught with one hand in the cookie jar. I knew that Tousen had answered his question and I slightly remember what he said but he was to far away and to quiet to hear unlike Grimmjow who was quite loud. Just mumbling was heard.

Tousen kept mumbling as he walked passed Grimmjow and. Opened. A. Gargenta! "WoW!" I said out loud before I could stop myself. Grimmjow's and Ichigo's eyes flew to me. "…Opps…" Now I got scared! I know what happens when I'm NOT here and up until now it was like I wasn't here but now that my cover was completely blown who knew what would happen. "…Hehe don't mind me… I'm not here… Just… carry on." I tried and slowly backed away. It seemed to have worked on Tousen. When I… "was discovered" he had turned his head to the side so that he could hear me but now he turned around and he went through the Garganta. Just like that. As if I was some kind of rodent running around on the street. Not important enough to care about. Grimmjow looked weirdly at me like I was an alien or something (Which in a way, I was) before spitting to his left side and followed Tousen who had already walked through the Garganta.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the sky and started screaming at Grimmjow. If my memory serves me correctly then this is the part where Ichigo screams at Grimmjow to stay a finish the fight and Grimmjow retorts with that Ichigo was being saved right now and that he should be grateful… and something about Ichigo not being able to handle Grimmjow's released form.

I tried to understand and keep up with them as they talked and before I knew it, Grimmjow and Tousen was gone and Renji showed up with someone next him that shouldn't be there!

* * *

><p>Third POV!<p>

Ichigo collapsed to his knees and hands thinking about what had just happened. Though Sandra didn't come to his mind. Then he felt Renji's reiatsu next to him. Standing up straight but not turning to his red headed friend. Ichigo just waited. Waited for Renji to say something.

"The Arrancar have returned to Hueco Mundo, huh?" Renji started. Ichigo didn't answer nor move. "Did you win?" Alice watched from a few feet behind Renji. She didn't want to bother him nor Ichigo since she knew this was a very serious situation.

"I lost." Ichigo finally said.

"You dumbass! You're alive. That means you won." Renji retorted. Ichigo was quiet.

"Don't lie to me! If you were me, you wouldn't say that." Alice was tearing up. She felt really bad for Ichigo. She knew how much pain he felt. After all she has "seen" his thought. But she knew she could never truly understand his pain. Unlike Renji who has probably felt the same pain at one point or another. "I couldn't protect anyone. And I couldn't defeat those who wounded us." By now Alice's tears where falling down her cheeks. "I lost." Alice walked up next to Renji who noticed her tears but said nothing. She was looking at the ground "Grimmjow." Alice eyes widened at the name, biting her lip. Renji noticed her odd behavior but once again kept quiet. 'Damn it! Sunny has a huge crush on Grimmjow! What will happen if they find out? Or Sandra? She like Ulquiorra the most! We really should have thought this through some more.'

Alice shook her head and wiped her tears. "You shouldn't beat yourself down so much." She said making both Renji and Ichigo look at her. She jumped down the hole and stumbled a bit. Ichigo caught before she hit the ground thankfully but Renji gave a small grunt of disapproval that went unnoticed by Alice but Ichigo caught it. In any other situation he might have teased the red head but now was not the time. Once Alice got her balance back she stood straight and looked at Ichigo. "You couldn't protect them but that is ok. Your friends are not weak and neither are you. Sure Grimmjow is stronger then you but standing here moping won't help one bit!" She yelled making Ichigo take a step back and gave an amused smile to Renji's face. "All you have to do is train! Train, become stronger and kick his ass!" Alice looked over at Renji then back at Ichigo. "I'm sure you have friends that can help you train." She said with a warm smile. Ichigo smiled back at her actually feeling a bit better.

"Alice?" All three turned their head down the road where they saw a girl in only her PJ's. "Sandra!" Alice exclaimed climbing out of the hole and ran over to the girl. They hugged each other so hard and they were bombing each other with questions. Until Sandra stopped and looked weirdly at Alice. "What's wrong?" Alice asked. Sandra just let her, looking her up and down as if to see if it was really her. "Sandra! What's wrong?" She tried again.

"She doesn't understand you." Alice turned around to see Renji next to her.

"What? Why?" Alice turned back to Sandra who was just standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"To her you're speaking japanese." He answered. Whipping around to look at him again Alice opened her mouth to say something but "…Huh?" was the only thing that came out. "Remember the pill we gave you?" Alice nodded. "I don't know the details but it makes you able to speak japanese as if it was your own language. That is why she doesn't understand you. She needs to eat a pill of her own." Renji explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the shop and give her one!" Alice grabbed the arm of her confused friend and started walking back the road they came.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Grimmjow." Came the smooth voice of Aizen. The Lord of Hueco Mundo. Sitting on his big white throne.<p>

"Well?" Tousen asks when Grimmjow says nothing back. "Don't you have anything to say, Grimmjow?" He ordered in the shape of a question.

"Not really." Grimmjow answered in an arrogant manner.

"How dare you-!" Tousen started but didn't finish.

"It's all right, Kaname. I'm not upset." Aizen said calmly from his throne.

"Aizen-sama!" Tousen protested.

"I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to please me that got a bit carried away." Aizen said his face was smiling but his eyes were sharp and held a warning to them. "Is that correct, Grimmjow?" He asked.

"That's right." He answered. Tousen didn't seem to like his answer as he grabbed Grimmjow's collar. "What the hell's your problem, Tousen?" He asked calmly but warningly. Tousen turned swiftly towards his Lord.

"Aizen-sama, give me permission to execute him!" Aizen was quiet for a bit.

"Kaname…" He started calmly but before he got any further Grimmjow got annoyed at Tousen's hand on his collar so he knocked it away.

"You wish." He said mockingly. "You just can't stand me, can you? Is it okay for a commanding officer to act like that?" Tousen did not move.

"I believe that those who disturb the peace should not be forgiven. That's all." He said calmly.

"For the sake of our group?" Grimmjow asked.

"For Aizen-sama."

"HA! You're always thinking about your morals, aren't you?"

"That's right. I act based on my morals. Which your actions completely lack." Tousen put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Without a higher cause behind it, justice is nothing more then slaughter." He pulled out his sword just slightly before continuing. "But, slaughter in the name of that higher cause…" He swiftly pulled out his sword and in the blink of an eye Grimmjow's arm was cut of. "…is justice!" Tousen finished.

"GGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~" Grimmjow screamed

"Way of Destruction 54: Abolishing Flames!" Tousen chanted and then he threw a purple frisbee looking thing at Grimmjow's arm whited burst into flames!

Grimmjow had stopped screaming and was now holding his right arm over the bleeding wound that was left after Tousen.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He kept repeating. "You son of a bitch! My arm!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword and ran towards Tousen. "I'm gonna kill you!" He exclaimed. Just as he was about to attack Aizen stopped him.

"Grimmjow!" He looked up at his leader. "I'm afraid I won't be able to forgive you if you attack Kaname." With that said he and Grimmjow started a small glaring contest that Aizen won. Grimmjow sheeted his sword before turning around and walked away. Mentally cursing his superiors.

After Grimmjow left, Aizen noticed that his trusted subordinate was not moving.

"Tousen" Aizen started. Kaname kept quiet but acknowledge his Lord by slowly raising his head. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"I am not sure if it falls within your interest Aizen-sama but just as we were leaving we saw a young woman." Aizen shifted in his seat so that his head rested on his palm. His eyes showed amusement.

"A young woman?"

"Yes my lord. She is merely a human but she took us by surprise. She had no reiatsu so we did not notice her before she talked. She uttered merely a word filled with amazement. First I thought it was just a girl that had taken a walk and found the road is such a racked state but when Grimmjow looked at her, she started talking in a different language. She was hesitant on her words. She could see us, this much was obvious but how she could do this without reiatsu is remarkable." Aizen was quiet, taking the information in.

"Thank you Tousen. You may leave"

"Hai Aizen-sama." Tousen walked of. After some time of thinking Aizen as well left.


End file.
